Black Blood Brothers: The final hope
by storyteller316
Summary: Cassa has returned to the city, and now it's up to Juro and the others to stop her from brining back the Kowloon King. However, will our heroes fall first
1. Chapter 1: A new life

A year has now passed since Jirou, Kotaro, and Mimiko started to live together.

"Hey Kotaro, you're going to be late for school," said Mimiko as she called up stairs.

"I'm right behind you Mimiko," said Kotaro as he appeared behind her out of nowhere.

"Gah, man, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Kotaro?" asked Mimiko as she fell down on the ground.

"Sorry Mimiko, I'm still trying to get use to my new powers," said Kotaro as he walked over to the kitchen table and started to eat his breakfast.

"Look, I'm glad you are starting to get your powers, but remember Kotaro, you're school has humans and vampires so you can't use your powers to much," said Mimiko.

"Ok, by the way shouldn't big brother be getting up by now?" asked Kotaro as he looked a crossed the room at a lone door.

"He broke all of the alarm clocks I gave him, and I'm scared of waking him up myself because of that punch of his," said Mimiko with a worried face.

"I'll go wake him up then," said Kotaro. He then got up from the table and walked up to the door, opened it, and walked into a room where the only thing in it was a black coffin in the center.

"Big brother it's time to get up," said Kotaro as he knocked on the coffin. All at once the lid came flying off as a fist shot out and punched Kotaro in the face.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up in the morning?!" asked a mad Jirou as he got out of the coffin.

"Sorry big brother, it's just that you're going to be late for work," said Kotaro as he got up off the ground.

"My bad," said Jirou as he headed to the door.

"Big brother," said Kotaro as if he had seen a ghost.

"Come on, you're going to be late for school," said Jirou without turning back to face him.

"Oh, you're right," Kotaro as he followed him out. A few minutes later out in the town Kotaro was walking and talking with Mimiko as Jirou followed behind while he held an umbrella.

"So, you made a new friend at school huh," said Mimiko as she looked forwards.

"Yeah, her name's Mina, and she's also a vampire," said Kotaro as his face turned a little red.

"That's nice," said Mimiko with a smile.

"I'll wait here till you come back," said Jirou as he stopped at the corner.

"Alright," said Mimiko.

"By big brother," said Kotaro as he and Mimiko crossed a street to a school.

"Hello there Mr. Mochizuki, nice to see you again Ms. Katsaragi," said a female teacher at the gate.

"Hello Mrs. Terra," said Kotaro.

"Hey Kotaro!" called a girl with blond hair and brown eyes as she ran up to him.

"Hey Mina!" said Kotaro with a smile.

"Well, see you later Kotaro," said Mimiko as she started to walk away.

"By Mimiko," said Kotaro as he headed into the school with Mina. Mimiko then met back up with Jirou and the two headed for the Order Coffin Company building.

"Jirou baby, how have you been?" asked Rinsuke as Jirou and Mimiko passed him in the hallway.

"Shut it Rinsuke," said Jirou as he had his eyes closed. The three then came to a door and Mimiko knocked on it. The door suddenly opened on its own.

"About time you got here Jirou," said Kain who was sitting at a table along with Mitaki, Sei, Zelmon, and Zhang.

"Hey Jirou where's Kotaro, I haven't seen him of late," said Zelmon.

"He's at school," said Jirou as he took a seat next to Mimiko.

"So you put him in school did you," said Mitaki.

"Yes we did, now may I ask what this meeting is about?" asked Mimiko.

"It's about the 13th yard," said Rinsuke.

"Wait, I thought this dummy couldn't talk about that?!" said Jirou as he pointed at him.

"I lifted the spell for today only," said Kain.

"So what is it about the 13th yard that you want to talk about?" asked Mimiko.

"Last night an alarm went off on the west side of the city," said Mitaki.

"This video was taken by a camera on a light pole," said Sei as the room went dark and a video started to play.

"Wait, is that?!" said Jirou with a little anger in his voice as he saw three figures in cloaks walk up. One of them turned to the camera and destroyed it, but not before it coot her face.

"Cassa!" said Jirou with a lot of anger in his voice.

"How did she get back in?" asked Mimiko.

"Walkerman used a unicorn horn to piers a hole in my barrier," said Sei.

"What does a unicorn's horn have to do with this?" asked Mimiko.

"It can piers anything and apparently the shield around this city is one of those things," said Jirou.

"Oh, but what does this have to do with the 13th yard?" asked Mimiko.

"We all know that the Kowloon attack was just a distraction so they could locate the 13th yard," said Zhang.

"Did they find it?" asked Jirou.

"If they did they would have a hard time getting there," said Kain.

"And why is that?" asked Zelman.

"The entrance is under this building," said Rinsuke as he pointed down.

"So what does this have to do with me and Jirou?" asked Mimiko.

"You haven't told her yet?" asked Mitaki as he looked at Jirou.

"Told me what?" asked Mimiko.

"The day for me to give Kotaro my blood is coming soon," said Jirou as he avoided eye contact.

"It can't be, do you really have to give your blood to him, isn't there another way?" asked Mimiko with a worried voice.

"Alice is the only one who can kill the Kowloon king for good, and the only way for her to come back is for me to give my blood to Kotaro!" said Jirou as he got up and started for the door.

"Wait a minute Jirou," said Kain.

"I'll be back tonight with Kotaro," said Jirou as he left.

"Jirou!" said Mimiko as she started after him.

"Mimiko wait a minute," said Sei as he raised a hand.

"What is it Sr.?" asked Mimiko as she turned to him.

"I have a favor to ask you, this also goes for you Zelman," said Sei.

"This sounds interesting," said Zelmon as he put his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers.

"Oh, it will be," said Sei.


	2. Chapter 2: The 13th yard

Later that night, Jirou and Kotaro went to the OCC building.

"Big brother, what are we doing here?" asked Kotaro as they walked into the building's lobby.

"Looks like you haven't told him either," said Mimiko who was standing with Kain, Sei, Zelman, and Mina to their side.

"What are you all doing here?!" asked a mad Jirou.

"The four of them are to go with you, Jirou," said Sei as he stepped forwards.

"No way, this is to dangers for them, especially that little girl," said Jirou as he pointed at Mina.

"Uh, big brother you really don't want to make her mad," said Kotaro with a worried face.

"And why's that?" asked Jirou. All of a sudden, Mina appeared before Jirou and pushed him, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"She's strong for her age," said Kotaro with a beat of sweat on the side of his face.

"Alright, they can come along," said Jirou as he fell off the wall.

"Good, now fallow me," said Sei as he lead them into a stair way that was behind a door, which was hidden by a giant painting.

"Hey big brother, what did Mimiko mean when she said that you hadn't told me something?" asked Kotaro as he walked beside Jirou.

"Don't worry about that right now, Kotaro," said Jirou with a series face. When they reached the bottom of the steps they found two giant doors before them.

"The locks look pretty tough, got a giant key for them?" asked Zelmon as he noticed the giant locks on the doors.

"The only thing that can open the doors is the truth, and Jirou knows what truth that is," said Sei.

"The truth is about who Kotaro is," said Jirou.

"What do you mean big brother?" asked Kotaro with a confused face.

"You're not really my little brother, you're actually the reincarnation of Alice Eve, the old blood who turned me," said Jirou. Everyone had shocked faces at this turn of events, except for Kotaro.

"I already knew that," said Kotaro. This just shocked everyone even more, including Jirou.

"Yo, you already knew?!" said Jirou in a shocked and mad voice.

"Yeah I did, I have actually known for a while now, ever since I turned five I have been able to see parts of my past life," said Kotaro.

"You little," said Jirou as he punched Kotaro on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Kotaro as he grabbed his head.

"If you had told me that sooner then I wouldn't have been so worried to tell you!" said Jirou.

"I'm sorry big brother," said Kotaro who was about to cry. The doors then opened and let a black smoke out into the room.

"That's some dark aura," said Mina.

"Everyone please be careful in there, it is a dangerous place filled with all kinds of evil," said Sei.

"We will Sir," said Mimiko. The group then walked through the door way into the 13th yard.


	3. Chapter 3: The monsters in the shadows

"Man this is creepy," said Mimiko as she looked around at the 13th yard which barely had any light.

"This is the reason I'm here, Wolf Sight," said Kain as he stepped forwards. His eyes then started to glow yellow.

"So you can see in the dark, that's not all that helpful," said Zelmon.

"Especially since Zelmon can use fire to light the way," said Mina as Zelmon walked in front of them with a fire ball in his hand.

"How come no one ever appreciates my work?" asked Kain as he followed at the end of the group.

"Hey big brother, is Mimiko mad at you?" asked Kotaro as he noticed Mimiko not paying attention to Jirou as she walked behind them.

"It's about what will happen to you," said Jirou in a low voice. Before Kotaro could say another word, they heard something moving in the shadows.

"Who's there?" asked Kain as he looked around.

"There's more than one," said Jirou as yellow eyes appeared in the darkness.

"Yellow eyes, wait you don't think they could be," said Mimiko as she got her gun ready.

"Zelmon fire at the celling," said Jirou.

"Right, Solar Blast!" said Zelmon as he shoot a ball of fire into the air filling the area in a light. In the new light they could see that the eyes belonged to vampires that also had super long fangs.

"They're Kowloon Children!" said Jirou. One of them then leapt at Jirou who in response sliced it with his sword turning it to dust.

"That sword, so this is the Silver Blade," said one of the Kowloon.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun," said Kain a he transformed.

"This guy's a blue werewolf," said another Kowloon.

"All of them are monsters but this girl, she smells human," said a third Kowloon who was near Mimiko.

"I might be human, but I have a gun that's filled with silver bullets," said Mimiko as she shoot the Kowloon in the head, turning him to dust.

"Hey, I can't let the adults have all the fun," said Mina as she grabbed a knife that was on her side.

"How cute, this little kid things she can kill us," said one female Kowloon as she pointed at Mina. In less than a second the Kowloon's hand had been cut off.

"Don't call me little!" said Mina as rage filled her voice. In less than a minute all of the Kowloon Children had been killed by her knife.

"Whoa, I can't believe she killed all of those Kowloon on her own," said Jirou who had a beat of sweat on the side of his face.

"That's why she's the next Dragon of the south," said Kotaro.

"Wait, she's the," said Jirou.

"Dragon of," said Mimiko.

"The south!" said Kain, Zelmon, Jirou, and Mimiko at once.

"Why else would Sei let her come along?" asked Kotaro.

"Hey Kotaro, you promised not to tell anyone," said Mina as she walked back to them with a slight blush.

"Sorry, I just thought that it would be better to tell them," said Kotaro.

"I guess it's alright, just do me a favor," said Mina.

"What?" asked Kotaro with a confused face.

"You hold my hand the rest of the way," said Mina as she grabbed Kotaro's hand, her face more red than before.

"Ok," said Kotaro who was also blushing. Meanwhile, far from the group, up on a roof top of a destroyed building.

"So they did use the main way in," said Cassa as she looked at the group.

"I can't wait to get my revenge on that blue werewolf," said Yafuri.

"Yes, but don't forget that we need the human for our plan," said Walkerman.

"Right," said Yafuri.

"First we need to get her away from Jirou, and I know how to do that," said Cassa as she jumped off the building.

"She never runs things through her mind before she reacts," said Walkerman.

"That's sis for you," said Yafuri with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Cassa's plan

After the Kowloon children had been killed, Jirou and the others decided to keep their guards up.

"So Kotaro, since Mina is the Dragon of the South, that means she's Sei's relative right?" asked Mimiko as she walked with the two.

"She's a cousin of his," said Kotaro.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it's supposed to be a secret until I take over," said Mina.

"I can't believe someone as young as you are one of the strongest vampires," said Mimiko. Jirou then noticed a light out of the corner of his eye.

"Watch out," said Jirou as he went to shield Mimiko with his sword, but a silver cross and chain swirled around his blade and jerked the whole sword out of his hands.

"Nice try Jirou!" said Cassa from the shadows.

"Cassa!" said Jirou as he started after her.

"Jirou wait, we have to stick together," said Kain, but it was too late for Jirou had already vanished into the shadows.

"You must feel pretty bad since no one listens to you," said Zelman.

"I don't need this from you," said Kain. Mimiko then started to scream as she grabbed her head.

"What's wrong Mimiko?" asked Kotaro as he went to check on her.

"I'm not Mimiko," said Mimiko as she raised her head.

"Walkerman," said Zelman with a disturbed look.

"That's right, and I'm taking this body with me, and if anyone try's to stop me I'll shoot her brains out," said Walkerman from inside Mimiko as he made her put her gun to her own head.

"What do we do?" asked Mina who was worried for Mimiko.

"We can't do anything," said Kain as he watched Zaza walk away in Mimiko's body. Meanwhile Jirou was still chasing Cassa.

"Cassa!" said Jirou as he coot up to her.

"Here, you can have your sword back," said Cassa as she tossed Jirou his sword.

"Why would you take my sword just to give it back?" asked Jirou who was so mad that he could barely think.

"So I could still something else, the girl you try not to get in danger," said Cassa with a smile.

"Wait, are you talking about Mimiko, what are you going to do to her?!" asked Jirou who's rage had increased.

"Well you know how your blood's important to bring back Alice, her's is important to bring back the Kowloon King," said Cassa.

"No!" said Jirou as he ran back to the others.

"Nice one Cassa, you've crushed the Silver Blades spirit," said Yafuri as he appeared on a car nearby.

"He hasn't been crushed enough, he'll be coming after us," said Cassa.

"He'll be finished when he sees this body bleeding out," said Zaza as he appeared before them in Mimiko's body.

"Alright you two, no sitting around, we have to get to the alter," said Cassa.

"Right!" said her two brothers. Meanwhile Jirou had just coot back up with the others who were standing around a destroyed building.

"Where's Mimiko?!" asked Jirou as he ran to them.

"Walkerman took her," said Kain who was sitting on a rock.

"How could you just let him take her?!" asked Jirou with a lot of anger in his voice.

"He had her gun to her head while he was in control of her body," said Kain as he got in Jirou's face. All of a sudden, Mina's knifes flew by their heads almost hitting them.

"You little brat, that could have killed us!" said Kain as he turned her anger to her.

"I told her to throw them, you two are acting worst then us kids," said Kotaro as he stepped up to them.

"He's right," said Kain as he backed off.

"Yeah and what makes matters worse is that now Cassa has everything she needs to bring the Kowloon King back, and it's all my fault," said Jirou as he punched a wall causing part of the building to collapse.

"What do you mean she has everything she needs?" asked Zelman.

"Cassa had me chase after her so Walkerman could take Mimiko because it's her blood that is needed to awaken the Kowloon King," said Jirou.

"What?!" said the other four with surprised faces.


	5. Chapter 5: The golden alter

As the group kept moving on through the thirteenth yard, everyone kept asking Jirou questions.

"So let me get this straight, Mimiko's blood is the key for the Kowloon King to return to the land of the living?" asked Zelman.

"Exactly," said Jirou.

"And out of all the times you drunk her blood, you never found something weird with it?" asked Kotaro.

"Sorry, but I was too busy fighting after words," said Jirou.

"Hey quit down, we're at the valley," said Kain. When they looked down into a large valley, which was more like a giant creator, they saw a golden pyramid right in the middle.

"Whoa," said Mina in a low voice.

"Why the hell would anyone put a guy like the Kowloon King in a fancy pyramid?!" asked Jirou with an angry voice.

"All four dragons did, the metal acts as a barrier," said Kain.

"Of course it does," said Jirou.

"Hey, look who's here," said Zelmon as he motioned with his head. When the others looked at where he was motioning, they saw Cassa and her brothers at the base of the pyramid, Yafuri had Walkerman's body on his back.

"Cassa," said Jirou with a low angrily voice.

"Wait, where's Mimiko?" asked Kotaro.

"There she is," said Mina as she saw Mimiko walk up to them.

"Walkerman must still be in control of her body, but how do we stop him?" asked Kain.

"The only way we have to stop him is to hurt his body," said Zelman.

"But how do we do that, both Cassa and Yafuri are watching him," said Jirou. The group then took a minute to think.

"Hey, Cassa wants to kill you big brother, and Yafuri wants to take and get revenge on Kain, right?" asked Kotaro.

"You have a plan don't you?' asked Mina with a smile.

"I actually do," said Kotaro with a smile back. As the group talked, Cassa and her group went into the pyramid. A few minutes later on the top of the pyramid the four appeared before a golden alter.

"Quick, get her body up on to the alter," said Cassa.

"Right Cassa," said Walkerman from inside Mimiko's body as he walked up to the alter and sat down.

"Hey Cassa!" called Jirou from the ground.

"So you did follow us here, Jirou," said Cassa as she looked down at him.

"How about we finish what we started?" asked Jirou.

"Why should I do that?" asked Cassa.

"Is the black snake Cassa afraid, I guess what Alice said all those years ago was true, you were her weakest servant!" said Jirou.

"How dare you!" said Cassa as she jumped off the building. Jirou then ran away as Cassa chased him.

"What got into the Silver Blade?" asked Yafuri with a confused face.

"Hey kid, you still look as weak as you did the last time I saw you," said Kain as he stood on the ledge of the platform.

"Well if it's not the blue werewolf," said Yafuri.

"That's me, the blue werewolf that you couldn't beat," said Kain.

"What?!" said a mad Yafuri.

"You heard me, you're not worth my time," said Kain as he left.

"Why you!" said Yafuri as he ran after Kain. And now Walkerman, in Mimiko's body, and his own body were left on top of the pyramid.


	6. Chapter 6: Kotaro's plan worked

As Cassa chased Jirou, the two got further and further from the pyramid.

"Stop Running Jirou, I thought you wanted to fight?!" said Cassa as she ran after him through the maze of cars and buildings.

"He did, but Jirou's not here Cassa," said Zelman as he took off Jirou's hat and jacket to reveal that it was him that Cassa had been chasing.

"Since when did you switch places?!" asked Cassa who was very angry by the trick.

"Three miles back when he rounded one of the buildings," said Zelman.

"You're after Zaza's body aren't you?' asked Cassa as she looked at how far the pyramid was.

"Very good of you to realize that," said Zelman.

"Yafuri's still there," said Cassa.

"Is he, once he saw Kain I bet he chased right after him for revenge," said Zelman.

"You bastard!" said Cassa as she throw her necklace at him.

"Eye Ignite," said Zelman as he held up his right hand. The cross and chain then melted away into a pile of molten silver.

"That's not possible!" said Cassa in an outrage. Meanwhile, Kain and Yafuri who had run the same distance as the others.

"Why don't you stop running and fight me?" asked Yafuri as he ran behind Kain.

"Alright then, let's fight, Blood Slasher!" said Kain as he turned around and cut the palm of his hand with his nails, then he swung his arm creating three blades of blood.

"What?!" said Yafuri as he got blown away by the blood blades.

"Go now Jirou," thought Kain as he watched Yafuri fly backwards. Now, back at the gold pyramid where Jirou, Kotaro, and Mina were standing on the ground.

"Alright you two hold on tight," said Jirou after what Kain mentally messaged him. He then picked up Kotaro and Mina before jumping on to the side of the pyramid and runing up it. At the top Zaza was trying to make since of what was going on.

"What is the meaning of all of this, did those two lead Cassa and Yafuri away so Zelman can attack me?" thought Zaza from inside Mimiko.

"Now Mina!" said Kotaro as Jirou and the two others jumped into the air.

"Jirou?!" said Zaza with a surprised face.

"Take this!" said Mina as she throw her silver daggers at Zaza's body.

"No!" said Zaza as his body turned to dust. A white light then came out of Mimiko's eyes as her body collapsed.

"Mimiko!" said Jirou as he and the others ran over to her and he picked her up in his arms.

"J, Jirou?" asked Mimiko as she started to wake up.

"Mimiko you're alright," said Jirou with tears in his eyes.

"Jirou, you're crying," said a surprised Mimiko.

"That's because I'm glad to see you're ok," said Jirou as he whipped the tears away.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have stopped Zaza," said Cassa as she appeared out of no were, throw a knife at Mimiko, cutting her hand, and broke right into the alter.

"No!" said Jirou and the other three at the same time. All of a sudden a black light shoot out of the alter.

"The Kowloon King has finally come back to life!" said Cassa with an evil laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: The choice of a brother

As the black light shoot from the pyramid Kain and Yafuri stopped fighting as they stared at it.

"Looks like the king's back on his thrown," said Yafuri with a smile.

"Too bad you won't get the chance to see him," said Kain as he sent Yafuri flying through a building with one punch to the side of the face. Meanwhile, Jirou and the others watched to light tower above them in the sky.

"How did you get away from Zelman?!" asked Jirou as he looked at Cassa.

"After he melted my silver cross and chain I used my katana to cut his head off," said Cassa with a wicked smile.

"You bitch!" said Kotaro with a lot of anger in his voice, and tears forming in his eyes.

"Kotaro?" said a surprised Jirou.

"You were once a friend to Alice, so why did you want to bring the Kowloon king back?!" asked Kotaro as some tears ran down his cheeks.

"That's because she was working for me all this time," said a voice from behind them. When the four turned around they saw that the light had faded and a man with black hair and blood red eyes was standing on the alter.

"It's been a while, Master Alucar," said Cassa as she walked up to him and knelt before the man.

"Cassa, you did not disappoint me when you said you would bring me back, now I take it that the blond boy is the reincarnation of my sister," said Alucar as he got off the alter.

"That is correct my lord," said Cassa without looking up.

"Then he shall be the first to feel my power," said Alucar as he raised his right arm.

"Kotaro!" said Jirou as he ran towered his brother.

"Vampire Sting!" said Alucar as a black light engulfed his hand before shooting out at Kotaro, but was stopped by Jirou's back.

"Big brother!" said Kotaro as Jirou screamed in pain from the attack and blood started to run out of his eyes.

"I might have not been able to save Alice, but I'm glad I could save my little brother," said Jirou as a bloody tear ran down his cheek and landed on Kotaro's face.

"Big brother," said Kotaro as he started to glow. All of a sudden the two were engulfed in a blinding white light.

"What is happening?!" asked Alucar as he shielded his eyes from the light. When the light faded a woman with long blond hair was standing were Jirou and Kotaro were, and they were on the ground unconscious.

"Alice?" asked Mimiko as she looked at her.

"Please look after those two for me, and don't worry, they are still alive," said Alice as she looked at Mimiko and Mina.

"I will," said Mimiko as she stud up.

"Good, now let's awaken you true self," said Alice as she touched Mimiko's forehead. The next thing Mimiko knew, a pair of white wings appeared on her back.

"Don't tell me she's been an angel this whole time!" said Cassa with a lot of anger in her voice as feathers fell around Mimiko.

"Why do you think her blood was so important to Alucar?" asked Alice.

"You little pest!" said Alucar as he ran at her.

"Take this brother, your very own power!" said Alice as she blasted him a white version of the Vampire Sting.

"That move can't hurt me," said Alucar as he used his Vampire Sting to counter it.


	8. Chapter 8: Wake up

As Alice and Alucar fought each other, Mimiko and Mina were fighting Cassa.

"I'm going to cut those wings right off of you," said Cassa as she ran at Mimiko with a sword in her hands.

"Stay away from her, Silver Slash!" said Mina as her daggers started to glow, she then through them at Cassa, who dodged all but one which cut her wrist causing her to scream.

"You little brat!" said Cassa as she tried to use her sword on Mina.

"Solar Light!" said Mimiko as she appeared before Cassa with one hand up. Beams of sun light suddenly shot from her hand.

"This can't be, you can't do this," said Cassa as she tried to shield herself from the light with her arms, but to no avail as her skin started to crack.

"Come on Jirou, Kotaro, wake up," thought Mimiko to herself as she continued her attack. Meanwhile, in Jirou's mind.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jirou as he woke up to find himself floating in pure darkness.

"Big brother!" said Kotaro as he floated over.

"Kotaro where are we?" asked Jirou as he looked around.

"I think our minds fused or something, and right now we are stuck in them," said Kotaro.

"Jirou!" said Mimiko's voice out of the darkness.

"Hey, look up there big brother," said Kotaro as he pointed at a fussy vision showing what was going on outside.

"Why does Mimiko have wings?!" asked Jirou as they watched her flying, dodging Cassa's sword, she had managed to get out of the light and heal herself.

"She must be an angle, that's why Alucar needed her blood," said Kotaro.

"Hey, we aren't just going to let them have all the fun are we?" asked Jirou as he made a fist.

"Of course not," said Kotaro as he too made a fist. The two then punched the screen and woke up in their bodies. At the same time, Alice and Alucar were still in a stalemate .

"You might have survived last time by getting a new body, but now I'm going to obliterate you!" said Alucar as his dark power started to take over the light power.

"We won't let you," said Kotaro as he and Jirou grabbed Alice's shoulders.

"They're back!" said Mina with a smile.

"And we are going to kill you once and for all," said Jirou as he looked at Alucar with anger in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: The out come

As Jirou and Kotaro helped Alice, Mimiko and Mina were fighting Cassa.

"Those two are dead this time!" said Cassa as she started to go after Jirou and Kotaro.

"Sorry, but your fight's with us, Solar Blast!" said Mimiko as she knocked Cassa backwards with a point blank blast after appearing before her.

"You little," said Cassa as she tried to stand back up, and as she did so some of her hair fell out.

"Silver Slash!" said Mina who was right above Cassa.

"What?!" said Cassa as the attack hit her, slamming her into the pyramid, cracking the floor. After the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Cassa had turned to dust, leaving a skeleton behind. As this was happening, Alice's attack had started to take back from the darkness.

"I won't lose to you three!" said Alucar as his attack grew wilder, sending small blasts from its self all over the area, destroying buildings left and right.

"When are you going to learn, Alucar?" asked Kotaro.

"That we won't lose because of who we are fighting for!" said Jirou.

"And that would be all of the humans," said Mimiko as she placed her hand on Jirou's shoulder and Mina placed her hand on Kotaro's shoulder. In the blink of an eye, the white light had pushed its way to just a foot away from Alucar.

"Just because you fight for others that doesn't mean you can beat me!" said Alucar as a black aura shaped like a bat started to take over him making his attack stronger.

"Even the five of us can't push him back anymore," said Jirou as the white light started losing again.

"How about six?" asked Kain as he appeared behind Jirou and Mimiko.

"About time you showed up," said Jirou as he looked over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Jirou," said Kain as he placed one hand on Jirou's shoulder and the other on Mimiko's shoulder.

"I was only kidding, Kain," said Jirou with a smile.

"That's the first time I have seen you smile without someone being in pain," said Kain with a surprised face. The white light then started to move forwards but was stopped haft way.

"It can't be!" said Alucar.

"We are even in strength," said Alice who was supriced.

"Not anymore," said Zelman as he appeared behind Kotaro as he placed his hand on his head.

"Zelman?!" said Jirou, Kotaro, and Mimiko in shock. The white light suddenly took over the entire darkness.

"This is impossible, I'm the strongest of all the vampires!" said Alucar as his body completely crumbled into dust.

"But together, we are all stronger," said Jirou.

"Zelman, how are you still alive, Cassa said that she had cut your head off," said Kotaro as he hugged him with tears in their eyes.

"I used my Fire Clone to make her think that," said Zelman.

"That's cool," said Mina.

"You know what I'm glad for?" asked Mimiko as her wings vanished.

"What's that, Mimiko?" asked Jirou as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"That you're not dead," said Mimiko as she grabbed his arm, spun him around to face her, and laid a big kiss on him.

"Whoa!" said everyone else.

"M, Mimiko you just," said a shocked Jirou with a bright red face.

"I've been dying to do that for a while," said Mimiko with a happy face.

"Mimiko, please take care of Jirou and Kotaro for me," said Alice a she started to vanish right before them.

"What's happening to you Alice?" asked Kotaro.

"I was only to be brought back if Alucar was, and now that he is gone I too must go," said Alice.

"We won't ever forget you Alice," said Kotaro as he started to cry.

"Kotaro, don't forget that you are my reincarnation; and Jirou, you have to get over me," said Alice as she looked at him and Mimiko.

"I'll try," said Jirou.

"Well, see you all in the next life, whenever that might be," said Alice as she completely vanished.

"Come on everyone, let's go home," said Mimiko as they all left the pyramid as it crumbled away.


	10. Epilogue

After the defeat of Alucar, the Order Coffin Company told the residents of the Special Zone that vampires had been living among them this entire time. And now five years later, we join Mimiko at her new house.

"Hey Kotaro can you go wake you know who up for me?" asked Mimiko as she prepared the breakfast table.

"Sure Mimiko," said a now 16 year old Kotaro as he got up from the table and headed up some stairs to a room where a coffin was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Time to wake up," said Kotaro as he knocked on the coffin. The lid on the coffin suddenly flew off as two fists went up into the air, one punching Kotaro in the face sending him flying backwards.

"Morning time already, hm, ah Kotaro are you alright?!" said a five year old girl as she leaned up out of the coffin and saw him lying on the floor with a bloody noise.

"It's ok, your dad has hit me a lot harder," said Kotaro as he popped back up.

"Speaking of dad, is he up?" asked the girl as she got out of the coffin.

"Sorry Jira, he got home late this morning and fell directly asleep in his coffin," said Kotaro.

"Ah, guess I have to wait to give him and my mom the card," said Jira as she held up a card that read happy anniversary on it.

"You can give it to them when we get back from school, now let's go have breakfast," said Kotaro.

"Ok," said Jira with a smile that showed her fangs.

The End


End file.
